California King Bed
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Porque aquela cama parecia grande e vazia demais. Até Kiyoshi chegar.


_Voltei com mais uma KiyoHana porque amo muito eles!_

 _Então, esse é mais um surto meu, tava revendo umas fanarts deles, olhei bem pra essa da capa, lembrei da música da Rihanna – California King Bed e pah!, tive a ideia. A música foi a inspiração, mas não tem relação com a fic em si._

As chaves e sacolas fizeram barulho quando abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento, estava escuro e precisou tatear a parede para encontrar o interruptor, não importa há quanto tempo mora ali, nunca lembra onde está. Fechou a porta, retirou os sapatos no _genkan_ e entrou no pequeno corredor também escuro, onde acendeu as luzes da sala.

\- Estou em casa. – falou sem receber a resposta. Bem, geralmente não há uma resposta, Hanamiya é sempre o último a voltar do trabalho e as vezes passa a noite no laboratório, parece que hoje não era diferente.

Suspirando aliviado por finalmente estar em casa soltou a mochila no chão, flexionou o ombro dolorido e foi para a cozinha deixar os ingredientes para o _kare_. Olhando para o relógio pregado a parede confirmou que demoraria para Hanamiya chegar, ainda era cedo, só o comecinho da noite, se preocuparia em preparar a janta depois de um banho.

Indo para o quarto tirou a jaqueta e esfregou o pescoço dolorido, estava cansado, era primeiro de setembro, _Bonsai no Hi_ (dia nacional de prevenção de desastres), um dia agitado para todos os bombeiros, com exercícios e treinos, seus músculos protestavam. Tudo o que queria agora era um banho para relaxar.

Quando acendeu a luz do quarto piscou surpreso. – Makoto, já chegou, está acordado?

\- Não, durmo de olhos abertos. – respondeu revirando os olhos e se agitou na cama.

\- Ah. – murmurou parecendo surpreso com a resposta o observando da porta.

Ele estava deitado no meio do colchão, usava roupas leves e tinha uma expressão preguiçosa no rosto, de quem está ali faz tempo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, Makoto não é de deitar a essa hora, isso desregula seus horários e o deixa de mau-humor.

\- Apaga a luz e vem aqui. – pediu, mas seu tom era de comando, o que fez o castanho rir.

\- Não tomei banho ainda.

\- Não importa, Teppei. – falou impaciente.

Convencido pelo olhar dele Kiyoshi desligou a luz novamente e se aproximou, sentou ao lado dele com um sorriso suave. – Estou em casa.

\- Não diga. – falou irônico, envolveu os dedos no pescoço dele e o puxou para baixo até seus lábios se encontrarem.

O beijo era lento, com toques suaves e preguiçosos; Kiyoshi podia provar em sua língua o sabor amargo do chocolate preferido do moreno. Se movendo com um cuidado surpreendente para alguém do eu tamanho se deitou com ele, pressionando-o no colchão com seu peso. Sentia as mãos de Makoto em seus cabelos e nuca, o puxando mais perto até precisarem de ar e se afastarem.

\- Chegou cedo, está tudo bem? – perguntou com a voz baixa, tirou os cabelos do rosto sonolento e sorriu quando ele se inclinou contra seu toque com um suspiro.

\- Sim e não.

\- Enxaqueca de novo?

\- Hu-hun, não consigo dormir.

\- Aconteceu algo?

Hanamiya fechou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. – Perdi a paciência e gritei com Kentarou. As amostras do tecido continuam se rompendo e não faço ideia do que fazer.

\- Sei que vai encontrar uma solução, você é bom nisso. – o tranquilizou beijando os cabelos negros, tinha cheiro de shampoo.

\- Claro. Por isso sou o cérebro dessa relação e você os músculos. – falou com um sorriso de lado, mas sem o tom mordaz de costume. Relaxando se encostou na forma solida de Kiyoshi respirando fundo e se deixou envolver pelo calor dele.

As coisas não estavam indo muito bem e algo estava errado nos seus cálculos, estava irritado por causa disso e nem mesmo Kentarou, que já está habituado as suas explosões de raiva, sabia mais como lidar com seu humor. Por isso tirou o resto do dia de folga, precisava de um tempo do trabalho, comer algo saudável e principalmente dormir. Estava tão esgotado depois de passar duas noites no laboratório, mas só foi perceber isso quando chegou em casa.

Gastou um bom tempo na banheira, até seus dedos ficarem enrugados e sua pele corar por causa da temperatura; esquentou os restos de comida que achou na geladeira e devorou uma barra de chocolate enquanto assistia a tevê. Tentava deixar a mente vazia, longe do trabalho e dos problemas, aproveitando seu tempo sozinho. Sempre foi uma pessoa que preza por esses momentos tranquilos de solidão e isso bastava para manter seus nervos sob controle, renovar as energias, antes de voltar a rotina agitada. Dessa vez não era diferente, no finalzinho da tarde já se sentia bem melhor e sonolento foi para a cama.

E, como num processo químico, o sono simplesmente evaporou assim que caiu no colchão.

Algo o incomodava, mas não conseguia dizer o quê, era como ter uma coceira sob a pele, que se espalha pelo corpo de maneira frustrante. Não importava o quão cansado estava, o sono não vinha, fazendo sua irritação voltar. Depois de dois dias dormindo no sofá da área de descanso no laboratório aquela cama parecia grande e vazia demais agora.

Estava a ponto de desistir e beber um calmante quando escutou o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e pacientemente espetou Teppei chegar no quarto. Isso pode parecer mentira, mas apenas ver a figura grande e a expressão estupida de surpresa no rosto dele o fez sonolento novamente, quase como se a presença dele fosse tudo o precisava para relaxar. A voz de Kiyoshi tão perto fazia seu corpo ficar mole e o sono pesado, o calor dele parecia puxar sua consciência para baixo, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos ou a atenção na conversa.

\- Kagami e Aomine brigaram novamente. – Kiyoshi falou pensativo, continuando a conversa sobre o seu dia. – Kagami estava de mau-humor hoje.

A menção do casal briguento chamou a atenção de Makoto de volta para a conversa, era sempre divertido ouvir sobre as discussões deles, muitas vezes causadas por coisas idiotas. – Os peitos da Mai-chan de novo? O quão ciumento aquele idiota é, são apenas revistas.

\- Acho que não é só isso dessa vez.

\- Não importa, eles resolvem isso com sexo.

Teppei riu sabendo que provavelmente era verdade. – Ah, Reo ligou para nos convidar para a festa de aniversário dele.

\- Ainda está tão longe.

\- Ele disse que vai ser uma festa grande, vai chamar muitas pessoas e você tem que ir dessa vez porque não foi em nenhuma das outras festas. Devíamos ir, vai ser divertido. O que acha, Makoto? – perguntou animado, mas não teve resposta.

Hanamiya já tinha adormecido.

 _Então, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado dessa minha tentativa de algo fluffy deles, adoro escrever coisas assim rs Desculpa se eles ficaram muuuito fora do personagem, é que não consigo evitar xD_

 _~Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
